The present disclosure relates to detecting load forces on a traction vehicle to predict wheel slip.
When a traction vehicle, such as a motor grader, is in low traction conditions, wheel slip can cause the vehicle to become less productive and can also degrade the quality of the support surface under the wheel. Traction of the traction vehicle in low traction conditions is enhanced when wheel slip is minimized.